1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency evacuation apparatus, and more particularly to an evacuation apparatus used to evacuate people quickly and safely from high places which additionally can easily be used by the physically handicapped.
2. Prior Art
Emergency evacuation apparatuses generally used today in buildings for evacuating from fires, etc. include fire escape stairs, ladders, chutes, etc. However, these evacuation apparatuses are not very useful unless the person using it is healthy. In other words, they are not very useful when the physically handicapped, injured, sick, elderly, etc. must be evacuated.